1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base on which a mirror head is secured so as to be pivotable by means of a drive motor from a position of use into a parking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known exterior rearview mirrors of this kind the mirror head is pivoted by means of a drive motor from the position of use into the parking position. The drive motor for this purpose is fastened on the mirror base by means of screws. The attachment of the drive motor is thus labor-intensive and time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to configure an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the drive motor can be attached in a simple and quick way on the mirror base.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the drive motor is secured by being snapped into place on the mirror base.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the drive motor is secured on the mirror base by means of a snap connection. Accordingly, fastening parts such as screws or the like as securing means are no longer needed. The drive motor can thus be simply and quickly mounted on the mirror base without special labor expenditure and can be secured thereat by being snapped into place.